The Valkyrie of Snow
by triquetratraveler
Summary: Rising from the ashes of a former tragic mortal life, the Valkyrie of Snow struggles to find her memory and humanity back in order for her to live again, only to find love from a Winter Prince. (AU) (Norse Mythology) (Second Short Story) (Jack, Elsa, Freyja, Hel)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Clash of Two Powerful Winters -**

It felt like an eternity, the way they stared at each other.

He never expected this. But it might be a trick. Death also love to play tricks like him. After all, he knew who Death once was. He once was his ancestor from the line of Loki. And surely, Death could turn himself in whatever shape or form he wanted. Besides, he is not going down without a fight. He would never be like Death. The nerve of that old bag of bones who kept bribing the Norns to make him his heir. It just proved that Death had no ears at all after Loki stepped forward to prevent him. He could still remembered that day in the Halls of Asgard.

When she stepped forward to claim the wounded Warrior of the Ice, she raised slightly her wickedly looking double bladed long spear while eyeing his Valknut, a warrior's medal engraved on his battle armor. A symbol of Odin. A symbol of warriors like him - a Warrior of Ice. A sign of honor and loyalty, and the belief that death in battle is glorious.

Quickly, he shot out a blast of ice. Not expecting that the dying Warrior of Ice would fight her, she barely avoided his blasts. Her helmet cracked at the side as she responded with a series of quick ice attacks to counter him. He rolled away to dodge her powerful attacks, grunted painfully when he was forced to stand while his other hand retained on his deep wound which was bleeding profusely.

"You think you could just get me easily?! How many times do I have to say no to you! " The young warrior narrowed his blue piercing cold eyes at her. "I'll never go with you!" As he shouted icily, powerful winds obeyed his silent call for them to throw his enemy away.

She pierced her long spear on the ground at the same time the winter winds rushed like a thousand blizzards against her, shattering her helmet mask. As her own ice spread from her feet to the ground, she created thick towering walls that moved to trap the wounded warrior.

Her voice whispered calmly at him. "Whether you like it or not, you will go with me…" The chooser of the slain raised her free hand and the walls sprouted deadly icicles but the warrior of ice destroyed it with his own blue glowing sword.

The Valkyrie of Snow stood stunned when seeing her powerful walls sliced easily by the white haired warrior who stopped before her, his sword poised near her neck while sensing her spear's edge pointed at his heart.

It was a draw. She never had a draw before. Her blue eyes widened when noticing the boy's eyes reflected confusion and shock of seeing her face closer this time. His emotionless known demeanor as a warrior of ice shattered, moved back weakly and dropping his own weapon that turned into a long crooked staff.

"N-No…no…no….please…no…"The boy whispered repeatedly as his eyes twitched and watered after staring at her face as if he was blinded but could not avert his blue eyes away from her.

She sighed, knows everyone she will be fetching always had denied they were dead. She drew near at the boy who seemed drunk with unknown misery and grief. He fell down on the snowy ground. She held her hand with composure towards him, waiting him to take her hand as she spoke melodiously like a lulling song of the cold night.

"Your misery and pain will end if you come with me to Fólkvangr. In Sessrúmnir, your seat awaits you among the multitudes of seats reserved for those who were slain with exceptional valor."

 _Fólkvangr_ _…_ _Sessrúmnir…?!_

The blue eyed warrior wondered why he will be taken in the abode of Freyja, the goddess of love and beauty, and not in the halls of Valhalla where the other half of the slain were taken to Odin. Then, a realization entered him - didn't he just sacrifice himself to be left behind in the woods to fight off the enemies who ambushed them so that his sister and friend, Spike, would be able to escape and live. What he did was a sacrifice because of his love for his youngest sister and his best friend.

 _Love. No wonder, she stood before him!_

However, the confusing emotion stirring inside him had not only bewildered but pained him upon realizing she was no longer the one he saw in the Trolden Mirror. She had become a Valkyrie of Pure Glowing Snow that means she had long died.

Tears started to fall from his twitching blue eyes while the platinum blonde haired valkyrie lowered her spear, and then bended down near him with her free hand held inches on his wound that stopped bleeding painfully as if time had stop. So it was always said that at one's end, time freezes.

"Come with me, please…"She ceased speaking to him when the boy hurled unexpectedly himself at her and embraced her tightly as if unable to let go, whispered a name.

"Elsa…"

"Elsa?" The Valkyrie replied him questioningly. "I sensed you loved her so much."

Jack shocked upon hearing her out. He held her motionlessly as her feather cloak morphed into wings. He held her further tight but startled when he viewed that they did not flew as he thought earlier they had. Viewing a different realm, he loosened his hold around her.

The emotional deprived Valkyrie rolled her blue eyes away from him before pulling herself away from his embrace as they stood on the familiar Crossroads.

"Before I lead you to my Golden Lady's Hall, I would like to ask one valuable price from you. Like those before you whom I have fetch from Niflheim, I requested, a piece of memory of a warm emotion…."

"H-Huh? For what…?"

"For my wings…" She stopped talking to him when sensing they were not alone in the Crossroads anymore.

"Yes, for her wings indeed." A lifeless voice was heard. A grim sight of a lady in the shadows appearing and gliding on one of the foggy roads. "Why?! You think that, her wings are for flying! No, it isn't. It is for her restraints - her personal redemption as she so believed. The Valkyrie of Snow does not need any power of flight. All of time and space followed her, just like the winds and leaves obeyed you, Winter Prince of Niflheim, or should I call you Jack from the House of Frosti." The slender and dark robed lady smirked.

"Hel, this one is not for you." The Valkyrie reminded the dark immortal filled with melancholy. "He will go and stay in Fólkvangr."

"But I would like to invite him in my halls. He is a relative of mine. Besides, my present ally would like to send a message…" Hel suddenly blasted her powers at the Valkyrie, but Jack shielded her with his staff blocking the deadly force thrown by the queen of the underworld. "You fool!" Hel shouted at Jack. "Loki sent me to free you from her so you will not fall into the hands of Freyja who will cease your existence!"

The platinum blonde haired valkyrie gathered herself, almost attack Hel but Jack remained shielding her, shouted at her. "Get us out of here! Anywhere but here!"

She held him from behind as Jack heard the distant screams of an angry Hel when they disappeared away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Death's Visitation -**

They appeared in an unknown realm, landed on a snowy mountain cliff which crumbled away but Jack held swiftly the Valkyrie and flew them safely on the grassy ground.

For a moment, they stood facing each other. Unexpectedly, Jack closed his blue eyes and leaned slightly towards her as if expecting to continue a kiss with her in a long gone time. The Valkyrie ignored and moved away from him, causing him to open his eyes immediately, stared at her in disbelief and misery. He halted himself when he heard her spoke up.

Clutching her spear, she reflected. "Hel's lying. Why would my Lady Freyja do such a thing? She gives life, and protects it. She welcomes those who were slain to her Grand Hall because they died with love." She turned to face him again with her blue eyes glowing briefly, approached him in a demanding way. "What is it that you were so different from the rest?! That Hel who hates Loki, now abides and allies with him."

"You don't know me, don't you…?" Jack replied her with his saddened voice trailing off.

"I know you, of course! You are not just a prince, you are a warrior of the ice, one of their best. You saved your youngest sister and your friend by sacrificing your life for them to live. You rebelled against your tyrannical brother, who ruled Niflheim, your chaotic realm…"

She did not finished speaking when Jack lost it, spoke into emotional outburst for the first time. "You don't remember me, don't you?! But I always remembered you, I always saw you every time in my dreams…"He turned his back from her and cursed softly under his breath, closing his eyes to calm himself as he apparently struggles within himself.

The Valkyrie alarmed when she viewed the skies darkened. The cold winds howled as if it were crying with pain. After a view seconds, the skies became clear again with Jack opening his blue eyes.

"You must have mistaken me with someone else." She whispered, trying to reason out and piece everything together. Approaching near Jack, she placed her hand on his shoulder as to comfort him, and hoping to clear the misunderstanding. "I also made mistakes before. Well, before I became who you see now. I was once a mortal. Impossible, wasn't it? But just like they say not anyone's end is the end." She moved away slightly from Jack and placed her hand near her chest where her heart is. "I would like to redeem myself. If there are enough warmth in me through this feather cloak, then maybe Freyja might give me a chance to have my mortal life back…"

"L-Life back…" Jack echoed, felt a little comfort and hope coming back inside of him.

"Yes, my life back." She paused briefly before she continued speaking to him. "Before I could never remember who I was. Because when you became a Valkyrie, you usually lose the sense of who you were once. It was part of what a Valkyrie is. Leaving your mortality in exchange of immortality, and that is to let go of your humanity."

"And what made you changed your mind to return back? How did you remember your past again?" The curious warrior of ice asked her.

"I've helped this fairy once from the hunting hounds of Hel. They were about to tore her alive but I saved her in the Crossroads. She is a fairy of memories. Queen Toothiana is her name. She explained to me that she had become Hel's enemy when she refused to give Hel the entire memory of someone which was buried in Hel's bottomless chasms. And in exchanged she gave me my memory."

"Your memory…?"

"Yes, a memory, a memory of love." She faced him again. "That's why I have to go back. For another chance, to correct the mistakes I made. I need to go back home. My home, Arendelle. I have to go back…and be with him.…" She was taken aback when sudden terrible blizzards ripped their entire surrounding with Jack stood motionlessly in silence. Viewing Jack's face was indescribable upon hearing her of what he had longed dreaded - to be unloved by her and she who loved another.

She held herself firm on the ground as the wild winds devastated every tree and rock and covered everything into lifeless ice.

The valkyrie's eyes turned into shock when the winter deity lost himself before he flew far away out from her sight.

* * *

Landing on the ground, Jack remained clutching his chest where his heart is while his other hand held his frosted crook staff. He felt he was pierced deeply by a searing dagger, making him fall on his knees. Feeling his body further slumped down against the ground, the warrior was unable to move until the immortal he was expecting appeared high above him.

Death flew above in circles like a blood thirsty vulture around the bringer of winter before he landed beside him. He could hear Death's soft sinister chuckle.

"My dear grandson, so unfamiliar of such emotions! You don't have to worry, I will help you know those emotions caused by Love. That is what you called pain! And that is the reason, you were silently and unconsciously calling me to stop that pain in your heart…" He adjusted his six skeletal wings to be folded behind his back. "That is why I sometimes sided with Love. Love, love, love…."he sang gleefully a tune with his repeated word of love. "Yes, many beings suffered and took their own lives because of love. Love makes all things weak…just look at you…" The bringer of the end sat beside weakened Jack.

"I'm still not going to be like you." Jack replied him weakly. Death hovered his hooded face above Jack, viewed tears falling from the boy's blue eyes.

"Stubborn and defiant you are! You cannot do anything about it! It will happen because it was fated." Death changed the subject of their conversation, spoke again. This time he was reminding the pain of love. "That Valkyrie, I know, she's the mortal girl whom you love." He gave a clicking sound with his tongue as to playfully scold his grandson. "My very naughty grandson, do you think I don't know that time you disobeyed Loki. So curious you are. Remember that night in the Horned Lord's abode. Because your curiosity was awakened and challenged by the annoying and boastful Pooka, causing you to steal his time gem!"

"Y-You…you were there?"

"No, but I see what the winds see. I was after all, your grandfather. I was once the Winter King of Niflheim." Death halted when seeing Jack shed more tears and clutched tightly his hand on his chest.

"Elsa…" Jack whispered her name.

"Ah, your beloved Elsa…" He whispered that stunned Jack, realizing the bringer of the end could see what was occurring inside his mind. "You have not only seen her, haven't you, Jack?! Deep inside you came to know her well, because you willed yourself through the Trolden Mirror and the time gem before you, you invoked a new and unknown power so strong that defied the impossibility. You made the impossible possible. And for a while you thought she was a blurred dream, when in truth she wasn't…" Death paused, gave a certain look at him while memories swirled inside his mind, recalling that he became a mortal by possessing someone's else body in that time and place where she lived. It was short lived and yet, it was the most wonderful thing he ever felt especially when…

 _A brown haired boy closed his eyes and leaned slightly towards the platinum blonde haired girl underneath the snow covered tree. They were there to admit their true feelings for each another, and both of them intended to reveal it through a kiss._

"Then, Loki came in, and pulled you away from her, back here where we all are." Death revealed the truth. "I saw the time Loki pulled you out from the mirror. You were screaming holding your outstretched arms, calling her name…" The bringer of death held his skeletal fingers and placed them on Jack's forehead as the boy relieved the past, along with his feelings of regret and misery of kissing with her upon sensing he was being pulled away and seeing the mortal girl whom he loved was kissing another boy instead of him.

 _"_ _No! Elsa! Bring me back there! I want to be with her! Please! No! Elsa!"_

 _Loki remained pulling Jack further way from the Trolden Mirror._

Death pulled his fingers away from Jack's forehead. His creeping voice pulled the white haired boy away from his memories.

"Come with me, Jack, and this pain will stop. Then you will feel nothing and be like me!" He held Jack's hand as soon as he felt the boy was giving up and losing his consciousness into nothingness just to stop the unbearable pain in his heart. He began dragging the unconscious boy lying down on the cold ground.

The dark immortal halted dragging the boy on the ground since he was suddenly pierced against a nearby boulder by the force of a double edge spear. Laughing, Death rolled his eyes to the one who finally came. The Valkyrie of Snow appeared with materialized flurries of glowing snow. Approaching near unconscious Jack, she held him up close beside her.

"Hmmm, is this a surprise…"Death taunted, pulled out the spear that did not affected him much and dropped it on the ground.

"He is not yours, Death."

"Sure, sure. He's yours. He's always had been," He whispered with a dark laughter at the Valkyrie who became confused, held out her hand to summoned back her spear while her other hand remained holding on unconscious Jack who slumped against her side. "Do whatever you want with him, but it will not be long, he will come to his right senses. He will be Death." Spreading out his six wings, Death flew away and disappeared into nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Inside the Golden Halls of** **Fólkvangr** **-**

He wasn't aware how long he had lost his consciousness but when he woke up, he viewed himself staring up at her face as she was watching him, forcing himself to rise up. Viewing they were in a small boat sailing amongst the heavens, leaving the present realm, Jack realized that the unknown realm is Midgard upon seeing distant villages and towns below.

"No, don't force yourself up if you want to rest, then rest…" Her calm voice told him. "Hours from now, we will reach Fólkvangr."

"W-We're on a boat made of ice and snow…"His blue eyes widened with astonishment, faced her again.

"Yes, I made it." She continued. "Don't you worry, we will reach my Lady's abode safely this time." She ceased informing him when he held her hand and a disgusted voice intruded them along with the sound of fluttering wings of a flying horse nearby.

"He is just like all male warriors, mortals and immortals! When they see a beautiful heavenly maiden fetching them, they think they have her as a reward, his own lover! We are not consorts to them. We fetched the valiant dead, but we do not belong to them. We followed All-Father Odin and fetched the half slain to our Æsir King to the Halls of Valhalla, and the other to Freyja's Fólkvangr. But, our eternal allegiance belonged to the Vanir Goddess of Love." The aggressive and hostile valkyrie spoke up. Jack ignored her as she was trailed by other flying horses ridden by the other choosers of the slain. "But you are not just an immortal and a warrior, son of Frosti! That is the reason, the Snow Valkyrie, our Golden Queen's Right Hand here had fetched you. Or didn't you know, she's a descendant of the Golden Lady of Love and Beauty herself. Even before she became one of us, she's Freyja's Will, from Love's Golden Tear frozen into the Glowing Snow."

Jack stunned upon realizing she is descendant of Freyja, from the House of Snaer (Snow), the enemy of his House. However, he did not let go of his hand on her hand, held her hand tightly instead. The platinum blonde eyed his hand holding her hand, lifted slowly her blue eyes at him.

"Gunnr, please leave us, I would like to talk to him alone." The platinum blonde haired Valkyrie of Snow requested calmly.

"Fine, Róta, just take heed of what I warned about einherjar's uninvited advances since we have lost Brynhildr. I don't want to lose another one of us!"

"He is no einherjar."

"But I thought this one is einherjar worthy. He could be of great help to the god-lords in the field of Vígríðr at Ragnarök."

"He is not going to Valhalla. Our Golden Lady of Love instructed me." She did not faced her fellow valkyrie who pulled the reins of her flying winged horse, leaving them alone in the floating boat.

"Listen to me," she whispered at Jack, placed her other hand above his hand. "Whoever she was who reminded you of such love, and presently thinking she is me…"She paused, hoping her words will not hurt him. "I am not her." But she had to be true for his sake and hers. "I cannot love you."

As soon as those hurtful words were heard by him, their boat landed on the shores of Fólkvangr, and the valkyrie of snow morphed her feathered cloak into her icy wings and wrapped her wings around them, teleporting them in the Golden Halls of Freyja.

* * *

At an instant, he viewed himself inside Sessrúmnir, the golden grand hall filled with seats, except no one was there but Freyja alone. She was seated in front of them, waiting for them. She did not stood up to welcome them warmly as she always did to those who deserved to stay in Fólkvangr. She held her golden goblet of wine, and retained her eyes in her swirling red wine while she remained ignoring her valkyrie who greeted her with a bow to present the slain warrior.

She stopped speaking to the goddess of love when the white haired warrior beside her rudely spoke up.

"So this is Fólkvangr, and I thought I was back home in Niflheim with your silent and cold hospitality. Well, thank you, for making me so comfortable to be at home ..." He blurted sarcastically and smirked annoyingly when Freyja's eyes lifted from her golden goblet, narrowed her eyes at the descendant of her most hated enemy.

"You are truly are from his own blood! That wide arrogant deceitful smirk of yours! Do you think I brought you here because you sacrificed your life out of love for your sister's and you friend's…"

"No! But I am expecting that you'll keep a hostage of me. Now, you do, what demands do you want to send to my ancestor, Loki, himself." Jack replied her tauntingly, sat playfully at one of the chairs in the hall, and then placed his feet comfortably at the other chair, a very rude and disgraceful sign before Freyja.

"I am the Golden Lady of Love and Beauty, the Golden Halls of Fólkvangr is my domain, and you are in my domain. You are expected to follow my rules."

"Lady, why would I ever listen and follow you even in your own abode?! When I never always listen and follow my own ancestors, Loki and Thor. Talking about my ancestors, I heard you once furiously forced them to disguise and dress up as women when Thor's hammer was stolen by Thrymr, King of the Rime Jötuns, who admitted he had hidden Mjölnir and sought to marry you in exchange for it." He gave an obnoxious deadpanned and defiant look, showing she and her wrath does not frighten him. "And don't you expect me to do those wild things, especially my ancestor Loki's famous balls-goat act." Smirking crazily, the immortal boy of winter rolled his blue eyes briefly and secretly at the Valkyrie of Snow near him. "That reserved private viewing is for my future wife. I don't need your assistance in the expert matters of the heart."

"How dare you have the nerve to disrespect me in my own abode!"

"Disrespect?! I am just reflecting your own attitude towards me?! Aren't we even here?" Jack noticed the platinum blonde haired valkyrie's calm eyes twitched upon hearing her goddess of love acted so unlike herself before this warrior of ice from the house of Frosti.

"We are not even, Prince of Niflheim! I have the upper hand!" She faced at the valkyrie, then gave her the final instructions. "Get rid of him!" The blue eyed maiden stood confused. "What are you standing there for?! Kill him!"

Jack stood up from his seat, eyeing the valkyrie faced Freyja in disbelief when hearing the lady of love's orders.

"Stand aside!" Freyja shouted at her and held her hand to summon her powers to finish the immortal boy's existence but she stood in shock when her valkyrie moved between them and confronted her own powers against her powers. "What are you doing?! You never ever disobeyed me before?! Now, you became defiant because you have a piece of memory given by that fairy of memory! I gave you more than a piece of memory, I gave you the life and power of immortality, and this is how you repay me?! Why?!"

"This isn't you, can't be?!" The Valkyrie of Snow voiced out. "You are life, and you are love!"

"Isn't me?! And I thought you love me, and swore your loyalty to me! I made you the best amongst my choosers of the slain! Without me you are nothing but a dying mortal who was treated like a terrifying monster! An abandoned and betrayed snow queen filled with fear, madness, and anger! And I took those emotions away, including love to stop your miserable pain! For you to become my Will! My Heir! My Retribution! Yes, you are, Elsa of Arendelle!"

Upon hearing the name, the valkyrie glanced behind towards Jack in shock. Jack's annoying trickster appearance faded away. She gave a final look at him that he was telling the truth all along, and she should have believed and trusted him. Afterwards, she morphed her wings into a feathered cape which she pulled away from her. Its scattered feathers fluttered towards Jack who hurried towards her as the white ice feathers dissolved into lights that speeded towards him and teleported him away to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Falling From the Heavens -**

He saw himself floating in his own realm's cold heavens. Taken aback, he viewed her defeated and falling along with the shooting stars heading towards the farthest Northern Mountains of Niflheim. Swiftly, he summoned all the winds of Niflheim and flew towards her.

As she falls she heard the whisper of her Vanir ancestor's curse at the same time all her valkyrie silvery white armor tore away from her flesh including her winged helmet.

 _"_ _Because of your defiance against me, you will never return back to your beloved home, Arendelle, not back to the ones you love! Like_ _Brynhildr_ _, you will sleep forever once you touched the ground of Niflheim!"_

She viewed her skin were engraved briefly with the glowing runes of Freyja's curse.

 _"_ _You will remain as my Retribution! To Niflheim you will bring chaos to the remaining great houses as an accursed monster of a snow queen you once were! Everyone will desire your beauty and power once again, and this time, they will allow the snowstorm of blood to raze havoc just to have you as their queen in the Winter Throne! For whoever has you as his eternal queen will forever give him the everlasting taste of pain of always losing you."_

The moment her body impacted the snowy grounds of Niflheim, snow began to gather and crystalize around her to imprison her into eternal slumber.

Weakened Elsa struggled to be awake so that the curse of Freyja will not entirely be fulfilled.

 _No! No!_

She started to scream silently while the cold continued lulling her to eternal sleep. She stopped screaming when she felt powerful winter winds impacted down around her. A blurry form of his hand appeared before her sight, causing the ice encasing her to crack speedily and shatter powerfully.

"J-Jack…"

Seeing he took off his blue hooded cloak and wrapping his cloak around her, he whispered at her. "It's alright, Elsa, you're with me." Feeling he wrapped his arms around her to carry her before he flew her away from the large crater.

* * *

Landing on a nearby creek since seeing her so weak from her fight, he placed her gently down under a snow blossom tree and hurried near the creek to have water for her to drink.

Concentrating to create an ice glass to fill it with water, Jack became upset when the water on his glass kept freezing, halted doing so when hearing a familiar scolding voice nearby.

"Your distressing emotions cause your powers to lose control…" An old traveler wearing a gray wolf pelt hooded cape spoke. "Didn't I taught you that long ago? Everybody in Niflheim knows that. It is the basic way of wielding our ice powers. That is the reason, Warriors of the Ice, do not feel. And it does not have an exception even if you're a prince. Or are you plain deaf during the entire lessons and left to wander with an excuse of how boring I was, stupid student?!"

"M-Master Snip," Jack gave a look of relief, tried to calm himself.

"Don't tell me, I've wasted my time explaining to you how to have full control of your powers including how to wield your ice sword. A Warrior of Ice's essential weapon is his sword. It's an extension of your own self like a conduit to your wintry powers, just like the way you use the royal frosted staff. But unlike the sword, the royal staff is the ultimate symbol of kingly authority in Niflheim." His old teacher shook his head disapprovingly at him. "And about the royal staff, I've heard you were not using it in its full potential! You are also the descendant of Thor, the war god! And you should use such powerful weapon with amazing ease. Years ago, when your father, the Winter King, was still alive, he delegated some of his kingly powers to you to be the bringer of winter just because you have no interest about conquests and warfare unlike your other brothers even if you are an exceptional warrior and a brilliant tactician! It seemed Loki and Thor were right in observing you after that "mirror accident". You've changed. "

The blue eyed boy viewed he had finally collected water in his ice glass for Elsa. "Yeah, thanks, finally, it's coming back to me now!"

"I never realized you will be around here in these mountains since last time I've heard you were with your sister and Spike traveling …" Snip ceased when hearing a voice calling Jack who hurried towards her. Snip followed his student, stunned when seeing Jack drew near the platinum blonde haired and blue eyed beauty who ceased drinking, alarmed at Snip.

"It's all right, Elsa, he's an old acquaintance, my mentor." Jack halted when Snip whispered loudly.

"Are you out of your mind?! Are you causing trouble just like your notorious ancestor Loki, not in Midgard or the other realms, but here in your own home realm?!" He addressed Jack who was startled after helping Elsa to drink water in his ice glass. "She's a valkyrie of Freyja. The goddess of love cursed her, and all of the nine worlds knew about it, especially here in Niflheim. She will bring further bloodshed here, because everyone whose power hungry will desire for her beauty and power. Or are you so suicidal, Jack, you are already giving your brother new reasons to kill you for the throne of Niflheim!"

"I never wanted to be King!" The white haired boy replied back. "I'm all snowballs and fun times, not boring rules and rigid power of authority?!"

"Yes, I know you don't want to! Because being a King of Niflheim is no easy task, it's a solitary journey that you would do alone. The longer you lived as King, the lonelier you would be. You're starting to climb that tallest mountain which is your own purpose, your duty…" He paused before he continued conversing with the boy, stressing his next words. "…and your destiny since one of the heirlooms had chosen you to be! The Frosted Wooden Staff is the royal weapon of the Winter King of Niflheim. And when your father died, killed by your own brother, the heirloom disappeared from his reach and flown straight into your hands! Even had frightened and angered your brother, it was a sign that even the first age gods approved you as the new Winter King." He sighed. "You said just now that you don't want to be King, because you saw what absolute power had done by corrupting your brother, but you are unconsciously becoming the King once you've chosen to be with her. Because part of the curse stated that she will be the Winter Queen of Niflheim and whoever married her will be her King."

Upon hearing Snip's words, Jack became motionless but never left Elsa's side. Until his silence was broken with his own firm words of conviction. "I can't leave her. I will never leave her." Taking Elsa in his arms again, he flew far away.

* * *

As soon as he landed inside a small cavern hidden in a narrowed canyon in one of the tallest Northern Mountains, he gently lowered her down.

"We'll be safe here for a while," Whispering at her when seeing her distressed blue eyes, he comforted her.

"Can we stay here?" She looked around as his wooden crooked staff remained glowing, emanating the dark and cramped place.

"Yeah. We could stay here for weeks when things settle down outside. We have enough provisions such as food, water, clothes, and blankets. This place was once one of our hiding places when times are hard on us."

"Hiding places?"

"Well, more of a haven for me and my fellow rebellious warriors..."He ceased talking, felt he should not tell her, since he hated to drag her down with him about the rebellion.

Noticing him fall into momentarily silence, she whispered after observing him and reflecting Snip's words earlier. "You are fighting against your brother, isn't it? Even if you don't want to, but circumstances forced you to be." She continued, reflecting. "Why is it you and I are somehow the same? Both pushed into something we ought not. I remembered I ended up as queen of a large land unprepared…"

He interrupted, felt it was inappropriate somehow, not because it would bother him, but it is of a deep concern towards her.

He gave her a smile. "Talk could wait. You should take a rest. Everything will turn out alright." Jack lowered himself and almost held a blanket nearby to wrap around her but the platinum blonde gave an icy stern look at him, making him stop.

"Why do you lie? You are hiding through your words. Just like when you smile or grin, you try to hide what you truly are?" Her narrowing eyes retained observing him as her voice quivered with rising anger. "What do you think that I can't hold myself, and I'll fall and shatter myself?! That I am weak and powerless?!" Her hands clutched tightly on his cloak covering her, losing her control over her powers unconsciously, creating snow and ice.

"Take it easy! You don't need to get all hot towards me!" Jack tried to calm her down by making an annoying sarcastic joke with a double meaning. "That was not what I meant! Sorry! I am! Really! That's uncalled for!" Knowing he made a mistake, he apologized sincerely and held her on her shoulders. "If you cannot take control, the enemies will sense where we are."

Trance-like she mumbled as if lost in her thoughts, "Anna…Anna helps me. She helps me control it. If I find her. She can help me undo this…"

Jack's blue eyes twitched upon hearing her lost words, knew he had to do something. He then leaned towards her and whispered the truth.

"You had to believe in yourself. Only you can control your powers."

And deep down inside her heart, she sensed and knew he was telling the truth. She closed her eyes and gave a deep breath. For a few seconds, the snow and ice stopped and disappeared around them.

The blue eyed boy sighed in relief, viewed her opened her eyes. She broke her silence, became calm.

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me." Smiling, he replied her. But his smile faded when seeing her looked unhappy.

"Sometimes it feels too much, doesn't it? And even if I was trying to shut it out, it ends up hurting other people too." Her words faded when he placed his hand on her hand and entwined his fingers on hers.

"Hey, lighten up. Don't be too hard on yourself." The wind swept haired boy paused when he noticed Elsa fell awkward, did not lift her face to look at him. "Oh, right, sorry…"Jack pulled his hand away from her hand. He wrapped the blankets around her and tucked her in. "Don't you worry a thing. You're not alone. I'm here." He paused and gave a certain look, knowing she'll trust him little by little unlike before. "I'll always stay by your side."

She lifted her blue eyes as if she heard those words before. Seeking assurance from him, she whispered questioningly.

"Always…?"

"Yes, always."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – A Long Lost Memory-**

 _We stayed up there for days. We were safe there as he said. But as the days turned into weeks, even though I am still recovering from my fall, my mind kept on struggling against the storm of disheveled memories that confused me more._

"Elsa…" The white haired boy approached her, sat near her bedside. "We have a few food and water left. I need to go down for a while. I will not be long, just a couple of minutes and I'll be back here."

She nodded to reply him who eyed her still weak, but at least she was recovering. He was about to leave her bedside when she held his hand.

"W-Wait…I would like to come with you, please…" Hating to be all alone and feeling useless, she pleaded at him.

"You gotta be kidding?! At that condition, I don't think so!" Jack's brows knitted, eyed her in deep concern. He icily frowned when hearing Elsa's next reply.

"You can't tell me what to do! Besides, you could bring me down there, I'll help you gather food and water…" Her pleading voice drastically changed so was her polite demeanor when seeing his apparent inconceivable cold attitude.

"Sure, your majesty! I know, you're the queen of Arendelle, you want everything to be perfect, and whatever you want I obey you."

Annoyed at his sarcastic reply, Elsa frowned at Jack who gave an exasperated sigh. "And you expect me to just lie down here and roll around in bed?! I'm not the only royal pain here, you are one too, you immature prankster!" The platinum blonde narrowed her blue eyes at him, turned into insufferably bossy.

Since she was driving him crazy, Jack turned his back towards her but did not leave, whispered loudly. "I can't believe this?! Do you think I'm taking orders from a standoffish and haughty snow queen?! Do we have to argue all over again?!"

"Yes…and I will not stop demanding such unless you bring me down there!"

"Fine! As long as you stop that annoying nagging …"

"Nagging?!" Elsa retorted at Jack. "I'm not nagging!"

"Oh, if this is not nagging, is this one of your foreplays, Elsa?!"

Unaware that he had a glimpse of their future in the Trolden Mirror, she halted complaining upon hearing his ridiculous notions and upon noticing Jack's mischievous grin appeared curving wide in his blushing face. Carrying her in his arms, he flew with her but ended up dropping her back in her bed and flying away as fast as he could out of the cavern.

 _That's it! That rude icy brute! And he kept assuring me every day that he will always stay by my side!_

She rose up from the bed angrily and walked to and fro relentlessly inside the dark and cramped cavern until seconds turned into minutes that seemed eternity to her who crossed her arms, started to embrace herself as fear soon crept in.

 _Why is it I always felt someone watching me?!_

Suddenly, an indistinguishable sound echoed, forcing Elsa to look around until the sound was recognizable enough to be the sound of flapping wings.

Elsa faced at the direction where the sound was coming from, extended her hands out in a defensive way. "Who's there?!" She warned the unwelcomed intruder. She did not wait for it to appear, she blasted her icy power.

After she unleashed her power, the sound of someone groaning in pain echoed. She run towards the wounded being.

"I'm sorry!" Instantly, she waved her hand to thaw the ice on the injured's arm and healed her.

"No, I should be the one apologizing to you. I rattled you with fright…"

"Y-You….w-what are you doing here?" Her blue expressive eyes stared at the winged fairy. She lowered herself to help the beautiful colored entity up.

"I…I…" Toothiana stammered when Elsa observed her.

"You are following me." Elsa's eyes widened. "Right from the day I saved you." The platinum blonde noticed the tooth fairy, the keeper of memories, gave a guilty look.

"I am so sorry, Elsa…" Tooth whispered emotionally, held her arm. "I should have told you everything that day…I should have, but she…"

"You mean, Hel?"

"No, she was only ordered to get rid of me. She sent her hounds to hunt and kill me, because the memory buried in her domain is your memory."

"W-What?! My memory?!"

"It was not entirely a memory. It was a dream, a vision - a vision of a future…" The colorful fairy ended up sobbing before Elsa. "And whoever told Hel to have it, meant that memory to be forever be buried and forgotten - to be unfulfilled…"

"But why?"

"I don't know…" Queen Toothiana closed her eyes. Tears fall from her violet eyes, she remained holding Elsa's arm, seemed to know and understand what the platinum blonde desired, and that is to regain her memory from the pits of hell. "P-Please, don't…"

"I can't…" She held Tooth's hand, letting the other to release her. "I have to. I have to know. I have to remember. I have to go back…I must have my life back." Elsa moved away from Tooth, sprinted outside the cavern after creating a bridge for her to cross the canyon as she headed to the place she had once awoken herself.

As soon as the platinum blonde was gone, Toothiana could not move when someone else appeared in the same cavern where she stood.

"That wasn't so hard, wasn't it?"

The queen of the tooth fairies still shedding tears, did not faced her. She moved before her while her emerald eyed pets surrounded the fairy.

"Listen, I am just doing you a favor, Toothiana."

"No! You aren't! You and your thirst for vengeance! When will it stop, even your own descendant, Freyja! You used her as you used me now!" She stopped when the pair of white cats enlarged themselves and showed their fangs in a threatening way at the fairy.

"You always had this desire with the bringer of winter. You should be happy. You can have him all by yourself." Freyja paused and gave a brief intimidating look at Toothiana. "But it's not it. Things changed, didn't it?! This mere infatuation with Jack Frost suddenly shifted to someone else. Someone who appeared dying before you during his time travels. And you were desperate enough to seek my help to let him live. I never realized your love is real towards E. Aster Bunnymund. That you are willing to trade with me and with Hel - his life to exist again in exchange for taking out Elsa's memories in every lifetime she lived. Yes, Elsa's memory of love towards the one who you once fallen head over heels with…"

Toothiana lowered her face. "How could you? Cursing him and letting him love her for eternity, and then, letting her loved him and letting her forget him all over again?!"

"You see, I have to win," the golden goddess whispered. "Loki is doing worse by unleashing Hel. And with Hel, all of destruction, darkness, suffering, death, despair, and evil will spread so that they could recreate everything in what Loki wanted the universes to be - a life without love." Freyja replied her somberly. "Every powerful and wise deity knew what absolute change will create from the combination of my bloodline and Loki's and Thor's! But I know, that change could be transcended into something more for the better of good. Loki knew and sensed the result – it will be a power beyond any being could hold. That is the reason he scorned me, aside from the fact that he does not want to be ruled by love. He wants to rule everything. I cannot allow him. Because if he wins, life as we know will not be worth living, it will cease to exist. I believed in freedom. Real Love cannot exist without freedom, trust and conviction." She paused, gave a particular desperate look at Toothiana. "All I want is to let everyone, mortal or immortal, to realize what real love is and how love is eternal. Not the short-lived love that many mortals mistakenly thought love of, which is lust. But the eternal true love and unwavering devotion, a pure love that Loki failed miserably with me."

With those words, Freyja disappeared with her giant white cats, leaving Toothiana who was sobbing in guilt and despair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – At the Center of the Winter War between Two Brothers -**

 _Arendelle. I have to go back to Arendelle. Anna…she's waiting for me so does he…_

The platinum blonde could not believe her body was so weak that she stumbled down the path going down the snow blanketed mountains. As her body landed on the ground, she felt the winds became chaotic with the weather turned harsher as if the one controlling them had returned home and found out that she was gone. Forcing herself up, she stopped struggling when she viewed a group of armored imperial scouts halting in their tracks upon seeing her.

* * *

He kept cursing silently as he left their cavern. He had promised her that he will be returning as soon as he could with food and water for them. It took him less than an hour, and when he returned she was nowhere in sight.

He had summoned all the winds in his disposal just for him to know and sense where she is, even if everybody in Niflheim will know that it is him who is now controlling the entire wintry weather.

Flying and being carried by the powerful winds, he scanned the white horizons below. Then, after a few minutes of searching for her, he saw her fallen down the slope of the mountain down on the road where a group of his brother's imperial scouts are surrounding her. Diving down, he frowned when seeing the scouts have nasty intentions of seeing her as something to be desired.

"Back down! I saw her first!" Their leader shouted, hurried towards her who was struggling herself up. Suddenly, the man ended up screaming in agonizing pain when he touched her wrist as if he held the hottest dry ice.

 _Well, that worked!_

Wanting not to touch her, the platinum blonde gave a narrowed look. She summoned a wall around her protectively. Her walls moved to push the group of scouts away, but it didn't held up for so long since the walls were destroyed by the imperial soldiers.

 _No way!_

Elsa gasped in shock, viewed the soldiers hit her walls with their ice spears. Worse, the spears are heading towards her. Knowing her walls were a failure, she created several layers of icy wind shields but her shields ended up penetrated by the spears until several devastating brutal winds smashed the weapons aimed at her before it threw the soldiers against the foot of the mountain.

"You people are so lame to be considered the soldiers of the Imperial Empire! Think of it, I should be the one you've been hunting - the rebellion's leader. And you all ended up bothering her! What a shame! No wonder, you're the losing side!"

A familiar taunting and arrogant voice shouted at the scouts who turned to face the white haired boy who was landing and crouching on a nearby tree branch.

 _Jack!_

The platinum blonde eyed him who ignored her. He jumped off the tree branch and swung playfully his frosted wooden staff. He placed it on his shoulders as if he was a plain lazy fool.

Underestimating him, the remaining scouts readied with their spears and swords respectively as they confronted the boy who remained in his placid and plastered deceiving trickster's grin.

The fight ended in a couple of minutes with the boy winning without even calling out his icy powers but through pure physical combat. He defeated them all with his speed and agility. When he drew near towards Elsa, he held her hand and helped her up to her feet.

They almost depart when they heard a series of crackling and popping frosts which were not his own, Jack halted in his tracks. Not facing the nearby frost covered tree that opened as a doorway for someone who was stepping out to confront him and Elsa, the bringer of winter tightened his hold on Elsa's hand.

Elsa's blue eyes became wide with shock when Jack's similar reflection approached them, except he was wearing refined royal clothes unlike Jack.

"Well, long time no see, my bastard brother!" The same aged white haired boy with same colored royal blue eyes spoke. He then rolled his look away from his brother and glanced at Elsa. He was rather very pleased and impressed at her. "And never in my mind, realized you have such great taste. So, you are the one they were talking about. The cursed beauty gifted with unimaginable powers. I heard you were once a mortal queen of Arendelle whose life was a tragedy because of her great beauty and power that caused war, suffering, and death. Still you are fated to be our realm's Queen. Which means you are meant to be my wife since I am King." He noticed Elsa's distressed eyes. "I see, you're surprised. You don't have to worry, you'll get use to it. We are after all from the line of Winter Kings from the house of Frosti. All of us, the males and heirs to the throne, looked the same, as if we were twins or clones. But still different in our own way, just like a snowflake is, it looks alike in a distance, and yet, when you take a closer look, each snowflake is very different and unique from the each other. And please, you could also call me Jack. Since, every Winter Prince takes the same name - Jackson Overland Frost, the son of Jack Frost. Until we became King of Niflheim, the name will be Jokul Frosti. But even so, we are comfortable to be called Jack Frost." He held his hand towards Elsa to take while Elsa looked away as her other hand remained with the other Jack Frost, making the other sibling narrowed his eyes at the other Jack.

He viewed enviously their hands, knew how to manipulate things to change their minds. He pulled something from his cloak's pocket and dropped it before Jack and Elsa. And as he expected his bastard brother's face was stunned, releasing Elsa's hand. He kneeled to grab the snowflake-shaped pendant, called the Wishing Star, his mother's pendant which was passed to his younger sister.

"What have you done with her?! Let her go! I will take her place!" Controlling his anger, he gritted his teeth. His hand remained holding the particular pendant.

Elsa's eyes stared in worry at Jack who is kneeling before his brother, the King of Niflheim. A gesture that once Jack grabbed hold of the pendant, he is surrendering himself since his tyrannical brother had his sister.

"I should have killed you together with our father and other brothers. However I made a mistake of imprisoning you for years, and I thought I have gotten rid of you! But no, you escaped! Then, months ago, I really thought you were dead when I heard you gave your life for them as you were all ambushed by my assassins. And here you are alive again, this defiant rebel, an everlasting trouble to me in having the throne. Until I hear the words brought by the winds and sages, they said the Valkyrie of Snow had torn her wings out for you to live here again, and now, that Valkyrie had fallen down, and will be Queen of Niflheim - my Queen! I don't even care if you were the first one who saw and loved her in the Trolden Mirror! Because, all along, you are the one who messed up everything because of love!" He threatened him. "You want to see your sister again, your sister from the same whore of a mother from the bloodline of Thor. Both of you will have to come with me back to Cornice Capital. Unless, you want me to kill your friend Spike!"

Upon hearing his words to his brother, Elsa's lips formed a frown at the King of Niflheim, seemed to silently vow herself that she will never allow herself to be with this despicable being. Her eyes viewed the King of Niflheim gestured at them towards the frosted tree where he came from.

* * *

"Isn't it amazing? My powers! What more if we are together, both of our powers combined together?!" The conceited royal spoke at her as soon as they passed through his frosted portal like door back to his imperial palace while the simple clothed Jack remained silent behind them. While he escorted Elsa further inside the imperial palace, the King noticed his brother was about to look triumphant when he was reaching out his hand towards Elsa's hand. Knowing Elsa's power will icily burn him, Jack was taken aback when his brother had held Elsa's hand, making Elsa horrified too since she does not want to be touched.

The King turned behind to face his other brother.

"Why, brother? Do you think I cannot touch her! I think you do not know the entire curse prophesizing about her. She cannot be touch by anyone unless she allowed to, except the King of Niflheim who can do so anytime he wants to." He gestured at the awaiting female servants who approached them. Then, he ordered them. "I want you to dress her up for our dinner tonight. Tomorrow, we will be wed, and my brother will be giving us his own gift - by ending his own life!" He viewed the servants led her away while he viewed the other male servants drew near them. He gave a faint malicious smile while Jack hated the feeling of sensing what his brother's intentions are.

"Tell you what?! Why won't you join us for dinner! Just like a sentenced convict before the day of his execution - have his last best meal!"

"Oh, really, now you are playing nice to me, because you are planning something nastier during dinner." Jack replied his royal brother, remained placid as cold ice. "You don't need to trouble yourself at all. But you could spare me from your boastful boring talk since I've lost my appetite just by seeing you. Or how about you just shoved the entire dinner up your ass!"

"Your juvenile dirty talk does not intimidate me at all! I'm used to it! But you, you are new to what I can do that you wished you will die tonight rather than tomorrow!" He faced his male servants and palace guards. "Take my brother away, prepare him to be at his best for dinner! I want him as my special guest! Tonight, I will break him into pieces that he could not gather himself afterwards!"

* * *

"It is better for us to wait for the lady than let the lady wait…" His brother sipping his wine from his ice goblet, spoke at Jack. His piercing cold blue eyes narrowed further while he realized his brother's twisted plan upon noticing they were wearing the same royal clothes. He began hating the game even it had not started yet. "By now, it seemed your mind is calculating what game I seemed to be playing with Elsa and you."

"Yeah, one of your psychotic mind games!"

His brother laughed out upon hearing his other brother's voice cracked a bit of emotions which are so foreign to him and their frozen-hearted race.

He was about to stand up but his brother, the King, kicked the table forcing Jack to sit down as soon as he pointed at the snowflake-shaped pendant which he ordered him to be placed between the table.

"You are forgetting your cards, my brother! I have the aces, and you have none! All you got are the losing numbers! Now, sit down, and say nothing until she enters to join us. The winner takes her tonight as his own, while the loser watches. Of course, you will not be winner, because I got your friend and your sister!"

"She will know who you really are! Your sadistic and abusive personality's stinking all over you. "

"Oh, really! Let's see about that. If she does know me, you still lose because I will ravage her in front of you!" He continued speaking while finishing his meal. "And I thought you had satisfied your lusts at her those days in the Northern Mountains. Or are you just a plain loser, you suddenly cared?! When long before you met her, you were cold apathetic like the rest of us. You really had changed. You changed yourself because of this so-called love towards her. I swore if it doesn't go my way, I'll make sure I will still humiliate you before her that she will forever rebuke you especially if she knew what a pathetic creep you really are to her. How does it feel brother? Watching her lived without you. I heard she had many suitors who fought for her. What could I say she is from an amoral Vanir's bloodline! But what was interesting is that she fell deeply and truly in love with someone. Yes, someone who is not you, who you first came into her life through his physical body. Thanks to the Trolden Mirror. You really messed up things there and here!"

They fell silent when they heard the sound of the trumpets signaling that she was proceeding towards the grand dining hall where they both are.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Playing a Dangerous Game -**

As soon as the wide doors opened, she entered with her splendor. And he felt he went into a long daze like his brother, as if the first sight of a rising dawn whose light had touched the snow-covered earth had impossibly entered their cold and dreary realm. Wearing a silvery blue off shoulder gown, she walked gracefully inside. A couple of ladies in waiting escorted her inside, but soon left her alone with the two identical Kings seated at the opposite sides of the long dining table.

The platinum blonde did not moved between the table, knowing the game and its rules as instructed to her by the imperial counsel. She held her right hand and created an icy chair and sat on her chair between them instead of choosing a side to seat with, making one of the two Jack Frost laughed amusingly at her. But he ceased laughing when the other Jack Frost manipulated sheets of ice to move the platinum blonde's seat towards him.

"You still have to choose between us. But first, you should know each of us." He then served her with some food before them, along with the wine while the Jack Frost seated alone remained silent, watching them. "He will have his turn to convince you too."

"What if I do not like playing these games?"

"You have to. Life is like a game, sometimes cruel or pleasant, and yet, either way, you just cannot run away and hide from it forever. You have to decide, you have to act, and you have to overcome the obstacles on your way, and find your very purpose and do such purpose. Life is not about what you reached, it is how you live it. And when everything had to end, it is what significant legacy you will leave for others to always remember you." The other Jack Frost who sat far, broke from his silence while Elsa eyed him in a lingering way, but then lowered her face, eyeing at her plate before her.

"I just want to go home." She lifted her face.

"To Arendelle."

"Yes." She faced the Jack Frost beside her, but distanced her hand near him. "The way things were. Even it were the pasts, I would like to live once again, move on…"

"Move on?" The Jack Frost beside her asked.

"But before I do, I had to have my entire memories back. I have to remember it. Just one memory gone. Queen Toothiana told me, it was left and buried in Hel's domain. I have to have it back. I have to talk to Hel, and asked her to give my memory back."

"What's so important with that memory?"

"She said it was not entirely a memory, it was a dream. A vision. It is a vision of a future. But it was forever buried, and forgotten - to be unfulfilled…" She paused as if confused. Placing her hands on the sides of her head, she whispered. "It hauntingly hurts as I tried to recall about it, but can't do so." She lifted up her teary eyes towards Jack. "Please stop these games, please let me go. Please help me…"

"Yes, I will help you as long as you choose who among us you desired to be with…"

"You heard him, you had to choose to get this over with. So that one of us can help you!" The Jack at the far side spoke up, sipped his wine again from his goblet.

Elsa rise up from her chair. Then, unexpectedly, she drew towards one of the large opened windows. "I take the real Jack Frost - the one whom I came to know and fetched as the Valkyrie of Snow." After she spoke, she let herself fall outside to the shock of two Jack Frost who both stood from their chairs. The Jack seated afar, without thinking, flew instantly out from the window as fast as he could, ignoring the rules of the game. And out of defiance and out of love, he summoned winds powerful enough to catapult him towards her who held out her hand towards him. The white haired boy held her hand and scooped her up while the other Jack Frost angrily unleashed his powers to storm against them.

"Jack! Look Out!" Elsa shouted as Jack replied her.

"Hold tight, Elsa!" He remained his other hand around her as his other hand held out his materializing frosted wooden staff. His staff blocked and destroyed the other's icy blast.

"Damn you!" He shouted at his rebellious brother.

"I told you, she knew me well!" Jack replied the King. "I am your bastard brother, not entirely from the House of Loki, I am partly from Thor's, which means, she knew I am the only one who could fly." Jack did not speak when eyeing Elsa gave a look that is not the only thing to verify who he is. "Oh, yeah, and I don't follow any rules!" Jack gave a taunting look at his brother. "And you know that!"

"If you are not going to be my Queen, I will make sure Jack will regret his defiance." His brother spoke at Elsa who whispered at Jack, requesting them back at the dining hall. Jack landed beside her, as they returned back inside the grand dining hall.

"Alright, I will be your queen, if you let go of his friend and his younger sister."

"What?!" The bringer of winter gasped in disapproval at her negotiations with his brother.

"Two people for just you. Isn't it a bit unfair for my part?"

"Yes, just me. And a King's word must be honored, just as my word will always be honored as Queen."

"Fine! As long as you kiss me in front of him, a gesture that you are surrendering yourself as my own."

"No, Elsa! He will do more than just kiss you!" Jack emotionally pleaded at her, held her hand without any intent of letting her go. Taken aback, Jack ceased holding on to her tightly when she faced him and placed her other hand on his face that stunned the King before them. The boy in front of her briefly closed his eyes, let his staff disappeared as he held her hand on his face lovingly for the first time.

"I know. Trust me as I have trusted you…" She whispered at him before she turned to face his brother again. Aware, that the other Jack Frost, even if he is King, will not honor anything, not even his own word, she spoke. "Yes, I agree, as long you free his friend and his younger sister at once."

"You have my word." The King did not blink remained looking at the platinum blonde, gestured at one of his guards who have entered the hall. The guard left. "Look down below." The King of Niflheim told her. She lowered her eyes, stared outside the window and viewed two people being released, then she glanced back her blue eyes at Jack who was standing beside her. His blue eyes gave a look of relief of seeing his friend and sister being freed. "Your word?"

She let go of Jack's hand after he released her and drew near the King. He hurried near her, ready to kiss her and to do something more dastardly, only to have fallen flat on his back with his face bleeding.

"How dare you, bitch!" He shouted at Elsa who had slammed her opened palm against his jaw earlier, preventing him to kiss and hold her. He stood up in raging anger, almost punched her, but he was pushed back by someone who had rammed himself against him as they crashed outside the glass doors into the large balcony. He pushed his rebellious brother away, summoned his glowing blue ice sword. Jack tumbled around and rose up to his feet and materialized his wooden crooked staff.

"This is always between us! Only us!" Jack shouted at his brother who clutched his sword, ready to kill him. He gave a defensive gesture with his staff. Then, after a second, they both attacked, clashing their weapons fueled with their powers against each other.

After a few minutes of clashing their full powered weapons furiously at each other, they separated with Jack almost losing his balance, not because he was wounded by the enemy but of something else. He struggled to remain steady on his feet while his brother at the other side laughed in a very sinister way.

"Remember the old times, brother, when we were younger, along with our other brothers?! I always won, because I took what I wanted - the throne and soon, her!" He sneered. "Do you need help in recalling, or it's just that you're getting woozy? Are you forgetting, I am your enemy and I am your brother! Pity, you forgotten the way we deal things like this under our House's name. Our ancestor Loki really did taught us well, didn't he?! There is no such thing as honor for us as long as our House retained in power. It's just a shame you have changed yourself the moment you came to see, know, and love her." He chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, it would not be long, the poison will kill you. Of course, I tricked you, there's poison in your wine. There is a reason I let her sat beside me earlier while seeing you at the far side of the hall, drinking down the wine to calm your emotions of jealousy and anger because of that stupid feeling of love. As any warrior of the ice knows, those emotions will be your downfall. You are a still a warrior of ice, the known calculating cold killer. Even if you've changed, you wanted to have a clear mind to fight, such as how to throw me away so that I wouldn't be near her." He raised his sword, ready for the death blow as he headed towards him.

The edge of his blade was almost ready to pierce him until time stopped his brother. Standing, the King was frozen in shock of such power displayed by the platinum blonde who appeared between them. She remained shielding the poisoned Jack.

"You abusive cheat!" her voice lowered with a clear mixture of loathing and disgust. Her fingers reached towards the time-frozen thrusting blade that powerfully shattered before she summoned her own icy powers fueled with snowy winds that pushed and teleported the King far away, making him hit his own palace walls. Then, without any hesitation, she faced Jack behind her, and from out of the blue, she kissed him.

Pushing the debris away from him, he stood up and viewed them. The tyrant king frowned and cursed. He sensed it was not an ordinary kiss which she gave his defiant brother. It was a kiss of life, a special magic that powerful Vanir deities do to heal those dying including those poisoned. Since she is from the bloodline of the Vanir goddess of love, she could conjure life-giving and life-saving magic.

As soon as her lips touched his lips, he could not move as if everything stopped, not by her powers of time, but something more powerful like that thing he first felt when he saw and came to know her in the Trolden Mirror, and that he could only do is to reply her back.

When he replied her, she pulled away in distress for sensing him kissed her back. She looked away, not because she regret saving his life, but for giving a wrong signal at him. However, for him, it was not only that he was given back his life and his vigor back, it was something more - a moment more beautiful and wonderful than a hopeful promise, until that moment ended when his wounded brother from afar had called for his imperial guards.

He moved a step beside her, confronting the guards, lifted his blue eyes briefly above the skies, ready to slam down his frosted wooden crooked staff against the ground until he viewed his brother invoked a complicated winter spell that raised a large iceberg beside him.

"I suggest you stop, brother! I bet I know what you are planning to do- you will call the fiercest winter storms from the heavens against us and then cancel out our ice and frost powers."

His brother punched the iceberg beside him that cracked, revealing its captive. He pulled her near him and used her as a shield while his other hand materialized his ice-formed dagger, positioning it near the crying girl's neck.

"Or do you want your sister to die!" Pulling the girl's long white hair from behind, he scarred sadistically the girl's neck that bleed. "I cannot allow you to win. You will never have the throne. Niflheim is mine!"

He shouted madly at Jack while the King's eyes rolled towards the platinum blonde, shouted unexpected revelations.

"Do you think I am the only one who cheats?! My brother is also a deceiving and lying trickster! He was never been of good at all. Because of him, he messed up your life. Yes, don't you remember when you were a mortal queen of Arendelle?! He saw you and came to know you through that accursed Trolden Mirror. But as he did, he became someone else, of mortal physical body so that he could be with you. And because of that he unconsciously sent you into a tragic fall. Same tragedy that I will hand down today unless you surrender yourself to me, or I will kill this girl..."His words trailed off.

Terrified, the sadistic King viewed the platinum blonde seemed to stiffen, as something had triggered within her upon seeing the crying and bleeding girl being held as a hostage.

* * *

A faint whisper of a name was heard from her lips. Her blue eyes was losing her own radiance became fixated at the girl whose image resembled her own younger sister from the past. She held out her hand towards the girl as hot tears fall from her troubled blue eyes.

"Anna…"

At an instant, the winds around them disappeared, even the coldness of the Niflheim. From the frightening silence, a loud shriek of different eerie icy winds that ripped every ice structure including the grand imperial palace in the Cornice Capital as the snow and ice started melting and cold rain fell like scorching daggers of dry ice. The skies darkened seemed to cry with the platinum blonde.

Powerful blizzards appeared and encircled her. "Anna!" Elsa cried her heart out as her past tragic life haunted her. Her inescapable fear and agonizing misery soon turned into unexplainable maddening anger bent on destroying the entire realm.

In full dread, imperial guards scampered away and their King's orders fell into deaf ears. The King and his servants hurried away, pulling the hostage with them further inside the safety of their palace as Jack braved her destructive winds that started to wreck everything.

"Elsa!"Jack shouted behind her, struggled to draw closer at her as he unleashed his own powers, calling out his most powerful winds to make a path towards her against her own terrifying winds. As soon as he was near her, he slammed his wooden crooked staff and made his own winter tornadoes to push aside her blizzards as they both remained safe at the center. Hearing Elsa whispering at herself as if she imagined Anna standing before her, he called her name again but he was ignored as if he was invisible at the same time her mind was reliving her tragic life in another separate time and place.

"Anna! Why did they kill you? Why do you have to die?! Why did you left me?! I have no one to turn too! Abandoned and betrayed! Now, I am all alone!"

Hearing her cry out in anguish, Jack closed his blue eyes to concentrate, willed himself to connect to her somehow.

She stopped crying as if someone answered her back within the ripped fabric of time-space that seemed unable to stop him.

"You are not alone! Didn't I told you before, I'll always stay by your side!"

She turned, and finally, could see him.

"I always though I'm alone especially when she was gone."

"You never were, and you'll never be!" Jack held out his hand towards her.

"Jack…" she whispered his name. Her lifeless eyes returned slowly into her once expressive blue eyes. She placed her hand on his hand. He then held her hand and pulled her towards him, embracing her. Recalling about her long gone sister, she whispered. "We're sister, even if we were not the same since I have this magic, but I still love her. She's the family I've got, that's the best for me. At least, I never felt alone when I'm with her. But now, I missed her…I wish I could see her again…" She paused and embraced Jack tightly.

"Maybe, someday, you will see her again," he whispered, comforting her while allowing her to bury her face on his shoulder.

When sensing she had gathered and composed herself, he stepped slightly back and wiped gently her tears away with his hands before leaning towards her and kissing her on her forehead that stunned Elsa who was trying to recall a similar situation in her past. For a second, she felt warmth in her heart, instead of the coldness which both of their powers of ice and snow sprung from.

Sensing her heart beat louder, she halted reflecting her blossoming feelings towards him when they heard Jack's younger sister screaming as she was being pulled by the King who was escaping with group of imperial soldiers. He held her swiftly as they flew and landed at the other side of the palace, blocking the escaping King and his remaining loyal armored followers.

"It's over!" Pointing his staff, Jack shouted at his brother who remained saddled on his steed with his sister as hostage. "I suggest you let her go."

"It will never be over until one of us is dead!" He unyieldingly replied him back. "Kill him and bring me my future Queen!"

"But your majesty, she's the cursed destroyer of our kind!"

"I don't care as long as she's mine, and her unparalleled powers! So what if she is, the more reason I want her as my own Queen!" He pulled the reins of his large griffin and started to flee, leaving the men to confront Jack and Elsa.

"Sorry, I won't let you do this," Whispering at him, Elsa regained her confidence and composure, faced Jack who hesitated. "Let me handle this."

"I told you earlier, you are not alone. I'm not leaving you."

"I know." She gave an assuring look at him. "You didn't give up on me, so I'm not giving up on you." Then, she gave her rarest and briefest radiant smile at him.

Jack's eyes beamed upon realizing she absolutely believed and trusted him.

"Now, you have to do the very same thing to me." Elsa responded calmly at Jack. "Go, get your sister. Save her from your brother. You can also save your brother from himself." Stretching out her hands from her sides, she summoned her former Valkyrie weapon, her double edged spear, then, separating the weapon into double swords. "I'll be fine." She moved a few steps, preparing herself to do battle before the group of imperial guards.

"Elsa…I'll always come back to you." He whispered loudly his promise to her.

"Then, I'll always wait for you." Her eyes focused at the preparing enemies before her. "I'll wait for you in that place, under the same snow-covered tree…"

"I'll find you." Replying her back, his lips forming a sincere smile at her. "Whatever it takes." He then summoned the winds to lift him up, flew far away in the skies in search of his escaping brother to stop him once and for all.

* * *

As soon as he spotted his brother who was riding his snow griffin and taking hostage of his sister, he called out silently for the winds to barricade his brother from fleeing, causing his brother to grab hold of his younger sister and flung them down on the top of a snow-covered mountain. The heavy blanket of snow had cushioned their fall while Jack landed swiftly before evading speedily his brother who rose up to his feet and shot a series of ice knives at him.

Feeling pain when some of the ice knives struck him, which gave him large gashes on his right upper torso, Jack continued to ignore the pain of his wounds and moved quickly towards his brother. Countering his brother's attack, he blasted a series of lethal ice blasts, causing ice spikes sprouting from the snow-covered ground, wounding his brother who summoned a destructive blizzard, knowing this is a battle to their deaths.

"Let her go! And I will give you the royal staff." Jack shouted at his brother, held out his hand, materializing his frosted wooden crooked staff. "I know this is what you want. You wanted it when you killed father. But it didn't submit itself to you."

"I just remembered just how much I envied and hated you!"

"And you don't have to anymore since this is yours, just please let her go…"Jack lowered slowly his staff on the ground, while his brother pushed away the younger girl in order to have the royal staff. But distrust filled the prided sibling's mind especially seeing Jack's younger sister kicked the staff further away from his reach, he angrily formed an ice sword and almost threateningly slashed her were it not for Jack who blocked and clashed his own ice sword against his brother's blade.

This time the brothers fought not only with their ice weapons but a combination with their vicious icy powers, as their trance-like furious fight turned violent and brutal as every minute passes, ignoring their sister crying out for them to stop.

"Stop it! Both of you have to stop fighting! Can't you see, this cycle of violence will never end until it will destroy all of us here in Niflheim!"

Jack shot his ice powers towards his brother, sending it as a diversion. His other hand pointed on the ground as his frosts spread speedily towards him. His sadistic brother countered his frosts with his own freezing ice, preventing his frosts to stop him from fighting him. Viewing Jack avoided his series of ice blasts as he leaped from one tree trunk to another tree to accelerate his momentum while he twisted and tumbled above the king to confuse and attack him. The other brother made icicles to storm against him who evaded them before he created a towering wall to distance himself from Jack when the bringer of winter was about to strike him with a powerful slash with his ice sword since Jack destroyed his opponent's wall with a powerful punch.

In desperation, his enemy summoned a higher winter spell of snow blindness followed by a deceiving deathblow, slashing his sword towards Jack, but ended up slicing someone else instead.

Speechless as if the wind had been knocked out from both of them when seeing their younger sister moved between them.

"P-Please stop…you both are my brothers…." Bleeding and dying, she whispered and fell down on the ground.

"I…" His brother trembled in grief and guilt.

Jack's eyes misted in sorrow and dropped his ice sword on the ground.

"I never intended it to end this way!" His brother stepped back, summoning away his own weapon. "It's not what I've planned. She's only supposed to be a hostage, nothing more! It's you who I suppose to kill, because you are blocking my way for being the King of Niflheim, not her, even if she was the first one to start the rebellion through her protests after I killed our father and brothers!"

Upon seeing the royal staff near him, he summoned instantly his wind to grab hold of the most powerful weapon of Niflheim.

Jack horrified when seeing the royal frosted staff reacted differently and uncontrollably, unleashing a million of angry snow thunderstorms with icy white lightning spiraling around, destroying everything nearby with its raging blue cold fires.

"This is not what I wanted! I wanted change! Change in our realm!"

"Don't!" Jack shouted at him, realizing the royal staff was not granting his brother's commands and wishes. "Listen to me, using the royal staff in full power will only kill you!"

"It has to choose, it is either one of us…" He held the royal frosted staff above his head to unleash its full powers which he could never control completely unlike his brother, and their kingly predecessors, the previous Winter Kings. "But I have to do this, I must have its power, knowing you too well my brother, you choose differently of what I wanted for Niflheim!" His face slowly cracked, his eyes started shedding blood, and his flesh was peeling off and crumbling away.

"No! Stop it!" Jack cried out at his brother.

"I told you I will bring change, I will bring an end to this endless war! I will destroy our chaotic world for us to create a peaceful Niflheim. Help me! Make our little sister's wish real - no pain, no sadness…"

"Please stop this madness of yours!" He gritted his teeth, finally realized the source of his brother's desperation. "All of this is about you and the way you wanted to be with our family long before the wars between the three great houses of Niflheim had started!"

"Yes, you still remembered, that time of peace, when we were all together, and were all happy." He gave a certain look at Jack as if knowing his inevitable death and passing the royal power to Jack. "I cannot contain and stop the power within the staff! Do what you must do as our father will do - save everyone else!"

"Do you think I don't know what you are asking me to do?! You are requesting me to kill you?! I can't…I just can't kill you!" Jack held the royal frosted staff which was being held by his brother, hoping he could lend his powers to his brother to stop the devastating powers unleashed from it.

His brother astonished at Jack's noble act, felt ashamed, then his emotionless look turned sincerely apologetic. "With everything I've done, you would like to save me?!"

"No matter what, you are always my brother!" Jack emotionally replied him. He touched and willed the staff to contain its powers, hoping no one's life will fade away, even his own brother, as he had forgotten to save his own life.

His brother gave a softened look for the first time, touched by his words, and then he intensely spoke his last words. "And you….you are forever my King."

An unexpected blinding flash of light burst when his brother let go of the staff, but it was too late for him.

Struggling to move after viewing his brother had never had that power which he longed yearned for a new change in their home realm, Jack could hear the sound of his heavy breathing as tears rolled down from his grieving blue eyes. He stared at the royal frosted staff floating before him. It ceased floating in mid-air, fell on the cold ground after its power had decimated the other sibling from the royal house of Frosti, and had permanently chosen the coldest amongst them - the true King of Niflheim.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Day when the Coldest Heart Melted -**

"Do not fear her! So what if she's a Valkyrie! Valkyries never know how to fight! She's deceiving us!" One of the warrior of ice told his comrades while Elsa's brow rose up.

"Do you think I am an ordinary valkyrie?! You have the wrong idea. Not all valkyries just fetched and served the valiant dead in the Great Halls of All-Father Odin and Golden Freyja…" Replying them, her blue eyes narrowed while she remained calm and composed.

After she spoke, they rushed towards her. Attacking her in such unknown speed, they had become the strongest cold winds. She stormed her own special ground blizzards, the loose ice and snow lifted up and was blown by her strong winds from the ground around them. Suddenly, the multitudes of snow became deadly airborne weapons that flew spinning towards the imperial soldiers. Many of them fell, while a handful surviving warriors gathered around her for their last attack.

Then, she positioned her double swords in a fighting stance. "Warriors of the Ice, let's see how you match against me."

Their battle was long and fierce. She clashed her icy blades against their swords, took them one after another, until no one was left standing before her. And when the last warrior of ice fell on the ground defeated, she eyed an astounding flash of royal blue lights that spread all over the clear skies of Niflheim, more grand than the Northern Lights, signaling the other fight was over. The fight against two brothers. And it seemed one of them had truly become the Winter King.

Whoever had won, she had promised that she will wait for him in the same snow covered woods, under the tree where she once stood in front of him.

She let her blades disappeared as she teleported to the particular place, only to stumble down when she reached the snow-covered tree. Stunned that she felt so suddenly weak, Elsa rested her back against the trunk of the tree and touched the side of her torso. Lifting and eyeing her hand drenched with her own blood, she reflected.

At first, she contemplated it was impossible. She is an immortal for being a valkyrie, until she recalled Freyja, who gave her the powers as a valkyrie of snow, had taken her immortality away. The sensation of falling from the heavens when Freyja had cast her down defeated, had haunted her again, along with the memories of pleading to Freyja that after her long service as a valkyrie she might had a chance to live her mortal life in Arendelle with those she loved.

"Y-You…."

Elsa's blue eyed filled with tears glanced at the golden goddess of love who was appearing and standing before her under the tree.

"You never cursed me at all," Realizing everything, the platinum blonde whispered at the Freyja who lowered herself beside her like a loving mother towards her own daughter. "You gave me back my mortal life for me to love again…." Tears fall from her blue eyes. "…even if I defied you…"

"Oh Elsa, I do not care if you've completed collecting warm memories of love for your feathered cloak. For I cannot deny you who yearned to live and love again. However, for this lifetime, I cannot bring back the time when you lived in Arendelle and to change everything in your favor. But, my powers had now strengthened because of you. So, for the next lifetime, I will further do more of what you requested from me." The goddess held her hand, bending down before the blue eyed maiden as if lulling her to a long peaceful slumber. "Everything will be alright now, close your eyes and the pain of dying will stop. For Death and Hel will never have you, because you are the blood of my blood. Go to sleep and when you wake up, you will be back in Arendelle with your sister, Anna."

"I…I have to wait for him…"She whispered at Freyja who ignored her words and gave her a quick goodnight kiss on the cheek. The golden deity disappeared at the same time strong winter winds was felt all over the woods with the one, who had made a promise to her, had finally arrived for her.

Her eyelids felt heavy like lead closes slowly, watched the hazy image of him landing down the ground. For a while, she viewed him like a white angel coming down from the skies, like a past memory of a pure-hearted girl who eyed back at her window, viewing his wonderful reflection smiling at her.

The deity of winter's saddened look about the outcome of his earlier battle took an unexpected toll when seeing her lying down with her eyes closed while waiting for him.

"Sorry, Elsa, I've kept you waiting…"Jack spoke trying to hide the sorrow in his voice, wanting comfort from her for having lost his brother and sister, ceased whispering beside her when she did not replied. He glanced at her who seemed to be in deep slumber. Drawing closer at her, the deity of winter realized something that made him uncontrollably cry in a heart breaking manner. In his absolute grief and shock, the entire surroundings were destroyed by his strongest wintry winds that stormed out. Feeling he was melting, the boy held her tightly, hoping he would die too just to be with her.

* * *

It's been minutes until he realized he wasn't alone. Time had stopped something from occurring. He remained embracing her lifeless body that crumbled like snow and disappeared as if time claimed her back. The boy still in shock and grief, teary eyed stared at the familiar sight of the Pooka.

"Betcha didn't expect me here, frozen brained brat!"

He tried to speak out but the only word he could speak out is her name as Bunnymund's grouchy look faded and turned into sadness, realized for the first time that the coldest had melted. He never regretted breaking his code as a time-wielder but he does not want to see this kind of ending, especially what the bringer of winter will become.

Jack soon noticed that Bunnymund is not the only immortal hovering around. His grandfather, Death, was searching for him who will become Death too, and the moment, the Pooka sensed such, he grabbed hold of the white haired boy and teleported him far away.

As they landed into a neutral dimension filled with floating clocks and hour glasses, Bunnymund released the grieving boy.

It was too much for the boy. To lose his brother and sister, and then the one he truly and only loved.

The Pooka observed the boy who held himself in a huddle, lost and slowly falling into nothingness. And it will be worse if it goes on, because Death will know where they are, and he will be claiming the boy. He will never allow that. One bringer of the end is enough. Two deities of death is more than he and the side of good could handle. Fortunately, he is after all the bringer of hope. And hope it is, he will give the boy.

"Oi! There is still hope, you know."

The silent and motionless boy did not lift his eyes as tears remained rolling down on his cheeks.

"The Agreement." Bunny lowered himself and sat beside Jack, spoke the boy's only option. "Continue and finish the negotiations with the Vanir goddess. Since she will never allow Death and Hel to take Elsa, I think she had Elsa living in her new life." The Pooka held out one of his egg-shaped orbs and showed it to Jack who was stunned when seeing the orb revealed a living Elsa in a different time and space. She was playing happily with her youngest sister, Anna who was building a snowman with her. Having second thoughts of showing Elsa to him, Bunnymund hid the orb immediately when Jack was dazing, mesmerized at her. "I think I shouldn't have done that!" He whispered loudly, making Jack embraced him with overwhelming joy.

"She's alive!"

"Of course, she is!" The Pooka eyed at Jack as if he had gone crazy with bliss. "But before you do so, flying off to her. You have to talk to someone else about Elsa."

"I am not talking with that Vanir woman!" Crossing his arms, Jack's genuine smile faded, and turned into a frown.

"Sure, you do. I think she will give you her good graces when you make Elsa fall in love with you again if you just talk to the golden goddess in a civil and pleasant way…" He discussed in full honesty about his logical analysis of every events to the boy. "I know, she cursed you because of your ancestor, Loki, but think about it for a while. Originally, Loki placed an evil curse on the Trolden Mirror by corrupting anyone with its powers, and its known powers is to distort the appearance of everything it reflects - for it fails to reflect the good of people and things, and magnifying and influencing the evil within, thus, freezing anyone's heart into ice cold apathy. But Freyja counter cursed Loki's curse in the Trolden Mirror with her powers of love, that means she knew you will looked in the mirror, and instead of seeing lies and evilness, you've seen truth and love. In mathematical terms, negative times negative equals positive. That means, two curses equals no curses at all. For a counter curse negates a prior curse. In cases of any alternative realities which I've seen through time travel, even with or without the curses of the two gods, I sensed you will still see and meet Elsa, and you will still fall in love with her. Besides, Death, your grandfather, gave you a clue in the Halls of Asgard, and if you recalled, he instructed you a way out of dark curses used by first age gods, and that is your strong willpower against it. And you proved it worked, because you have broken Freyja's curse, you made Elsa fall in love with you." The Pooka fell silent when Jack's brows knitted and stared long and hard at him.

"What's the catch, Cottontail? Why are you doing this? Why are you being kind?"

"I can't believe this?! Now, you're doubting me! I have just done a terrible act by breaking the Universal Law and my Code as a time-wielder! Do you even know the consequence of my present deed?! Inexistence! Besides, you will know everything there is to know after you talk to her, and our side…"

Jack stepped back. "Wait a minute, did I just hear you? About your side…?"

"Sure! Why not?! I mean, you are neutral, aren't you?!"

"You knew. You were watching everything, aren't you kangaroo?!"

"Okay! I admit it! I saw everything, every step and every detail. Even your damn secrets. And I am not happy about it at all! It makes me want to punch the lights out of you for being a creep at Elsa! I can't believe you made a deal with Death after Loki pulled you out from the Trolden Mirror?! You became a chaos god out of your own selfishness! Seeing you ogling at her and following her day and night, just to be in Arendelle for longer periods since a bringer of winter's time is not enough!"

Confused Jack brushed his hand against his tousled white hair when observing the Pooka acting so overprotective at Elsa.

"Take my advice - be yourself and just talk to her."

"You were spying around?! You just can't stop wanting me? I knew it! You hate me so much, that this time, you love me!" The boy jeered to annoy the other immortal, cunningly intended to do so to let the Pooka spilled out the truth.

"No, you frosted idiot! I'm her father!" Bunny growled, almost grabbed Jack angrily on the neck, but the boy was so fast, flew away.

Floating above, Jack's blue eyes widened, stared dumbfounded at Bunny who lowered his face with his long ears drooping sadly.

"I treated her as my own child in another time." The Pooka whispered emotionally his daughter's name. "My Elsa…I would never wanted her to be sad. If she will be with you, then, she will never be alone." After whispering such words, Bunny's tone of voice turned solemn. "With or without the Fates, you two are always meant to be. Remember my words to you." He paused briefly. "For you to find her, I will give you some of my power to travel through time and space. Go to her since she will be always waiting for you. This time, give me your word, you will be with her as who you really are. And if you do, Elsa will accept you with all her heart as her other half."

By the time the Pooka finished speaking to him, his time staff materialized on his paws. He held his staff up and summoned mentally his full powers, breaking his code of time and space. Lights shot up from Bunny's egg-shaped time jewel on his staff that reached the highest heavens which opened up.

"Go! Now!" Bunny shouted at Jack. "They are all waiting for you in the Grand Hall of Mediation! Then, when you come to an agreement with them especially to the goddess of love. She will talk to the Norns who will make sure Elsa will come to you." He reminded the boy. "Whatever, we talked here! Don't ever reveal to anyone even to me in that universe unless time will reveal itself to us!"

Jack gave a sincere look of his deepest gratitude at Bunny before he summoned his winds to accelerate his speed and flew towards the gaping hole of time and space.

The Pooka watched the god of winter flew up, sensed and knew that the boy will self-exiled himself from now on. He will become a snow drifter king, a wanderer in time and space. But this time, Jack will fulfill his promise to Elsa - he will find her.


End file.
